


Burn Again Tomorrow

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No one has to know."  Scorpius's eyes were very wide indeed, and Ron heard himself make a noise at the back of his throat.  He'd never wanted a man at any point in his life, never thought of himself as the sort of wizard who'd cheat on his wife with anybody. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen_fest.

"Good work with the Broderick case," Ron's colleague Rivers congratulated him with a firm clap of a hand to shoulder.

"Thanks, mate -- and thanks for your help on that stakeout," Ron answered.

"Glad to do it," he all but shouted over the noise of Ministry workers all around them laughing and chatting. "Especially since now we can finally put that bastard behind bars."

Ron raised a glass to him, and they both drank.

"Harry left the celebration so soon?" the other man asked, looking about.

Ron shrugged. "You know how he is."

"Always back to the wife as soon as he can," Rivers said in mock-disapproval. "Over twenty years later and still acting like newlyweds? If that witch hasn't put a spell on him, I'll eat my Sneakoscope."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," Ron objected.

Rivers grinned. "Ah, you'd better do the same yourself, eh? You can hardly give excuses for staying out late when Harry's gone already. That wife of yours is thick as thieves with his, I hear!"

Ron let his gaze drift about the room and took a last gulp of Old Ogden's Reserve. "I'm for the gents," he muttered, leaving Rivers to find someone else to pester.

After he'd washed his hands, he looked around. Seeing no one else there, he headed into the last stall.

He didn't have long to wait.

He'd barely turned when the door opened and slammed, and Scorpius Malfoy pushed against him, kissing him desperately.

For a moment, he froze. Then the kiss caught him up, and he bent Scorpius back, one hand to the small of his back, one tangled in that fine silky blond hair. Scorpius moaned, parting his lips in invitation, and sucking on Ron's tongue as soon as Ron darted it forward. His slim hips twisted against Ron as he whimpered.

When he found himself dragging his teeth down Scorpius's throat, realized Scorpius's fingernails were digging into the back of his neck as Scorpius panted, Ron pulled back, frowning. "Look, this isn't a good idea."

"I don't care," Scorpius said sullenly. He made to move forward, and Ron held him at arm's length. "You said we could meet," Scorpius objected as Ron stepped away.

"Meet to talk, yeah, but this --" Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at Scorpius and immediately looked away. Scorpius had on some ridiculous tight t-shirt, black with a dark blue thread shimmering through the material, and the sort of jeans that looked as if they cost more Galleons than a set of Omnioculars. Everything about him suggested he was headed for a night out at an exclusive club instead of a dull pub where Ministry workers unwound after work. Those blue-grey eyes trained on Ron looked wide and startling, as though he'd artfully outlined them with a subtle color.

A flush of heat spread through Ron, and he took a deep breath to try to regain his composure.

" 'Meet me at the pub the Aurors go to this Thursday night and we'll talk there,' " Scorpius quoted angrily from the parchment Ron had owled. "If you really had wanted to _talk_ , you would have, I don't know, met me somewhere public, for a coffee." His eyes narrowed. "And if all you wanted was talk, you definitely wouldn't have headed in here so I'd follow you."

"I said the pub because it's crowded and loud and no one will notice -- and I'd been waiting ages already for you to stop by my table out there!"

Scorpius paused. "Sorry I kept you waiting," he said in a silky voice, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

"I want this to stop," Ron gritted out.

Scorpius glared at him. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want what to stop?"

"All the owls, you turning up whenever I'm at the Ministry canteen or outside the Auror Training Room, finding you watching me from across the street when I've an errand in Diagon Alley --"

"All that can stop," Scorpius said softly. "It can stop if you'll give me what I want."

"I can't -- I'm _married_ , as you well know."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I notice you didn't say it's that you're not queer or that you don't want me."

"I'm not," Ron said quickly. "I don't."

Scorpius stepped up to him in a flash. "Then why do I get you so hard?" he whispered.

"Christ." Ron covered his face with one hand, pressing to stop the throbbing behind his eyes. "Just go, all right? No more of this, any of this."

"No one has to know." Scorpius's eyes were very wide indeed, and Ron heard himself make a noise at the back of his throat. He'd never wanted a man at any point in his life, never thought of himself as the sort of wizard who'd cheat on his wife with anybody. How could he, when his marriage had given him children he adored and a wife he thought of as one of his best friends? Besides, Scorpius was Rose's best friend even after they'd left Hogwarts; he was Draco Malfoy's son, young enough to be _Ron's_ son. Everything about it was all wrong.

The door from the pub to the men's room creaked open.

Ron knew his ears were burning red. What if it was someone he knew coming inside -- oh, hell, probably _everyone_ in the pub was someone he knew. Perhaps someone had even seen Scorpius enter after him, and noticed neither of them had yet left.

There was no way he could just walk out at the moment, though, not with Scorpius right on his heels. He glanced at Scorpius with a scowl, trying to warn him to stay put.

Scorpius's expression was wild-eyed, and Ron thought with some relief Scorpius was just as nervous of discovery as he. As added insurance to keep them from being found out, Ron reached for his wand to cast a muffling charm. But Scorpius stayed his hand. When Ron looked at him in confusion, he grasped Ron's shirt, and tugged him to step forward until Scorpius's back hit the wall.

Ron shifted forward. Only so they wouldn't be spotted, so that someone looking in would perhaps think there was only one set of legs inside the stall (with them standing closer together), he moved nearer.

Then Scorpius folded to his knees in the small space he'd left himself and rubbed his cheek against Ron's groin.

Ron tugged at that sleek hair, trying to signal him to stop at once. Or that's what his mind insisted he intended even as he helplessly tilted his cloth-covered erection against Scorpius's seeking lips.

He saw a flash of a nervous smile, shuddered at the shaky caress. The faucet at the sink only steps beyond them went on full force at the same time Scorpius undid Ron's flies and pulled out his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Ron mouthed when he looked down. Those light blue-grey eyes looking up instead of brown, sleek soft hair slipping through his fingers instead of his wife's untamable thick hair, and a young man he'd thought of only occasionally as a sort of haughty nuisance knelt before him, sliding his lips down Ron's hard length, frantic excitement in every aspect of his pose.

He couldn't remember the last time -- no doubt it hadn't been so long ago, that he'd done this with his wife, but he couldn't search for memories when the feel of soft wet surrounded him like this. Their sex life seemed to him perfectly healthy for a couple married over twenty years; he was content, he tried to tell himself, they were _happy_.

He couldn't deny, though, that the comforting familiarity he had with Hermione felt worlds away from the raw want Scorpius radiated for him.

Scorpius grasped Ron's hips forcefully, tightened his mouth with a needy whimper, sucked and licked with a fierce determination. With a shaky exhalation, Ron braced his left hand against the wall, cradling the back of Scorpius's head with his right hand to protect him from the wall just behind him.

The door had creaked again moments before as whoever had been in the room left it. Now, with only the drip of the faucet and their panting breaths as accompaniment, Ron clearly heard the slight choking noise Scorpius made when Ron's hips thrust too quickly.

It should have been a signal to stop, to put an end to it all. Instead, Ron's right hand slipped down to cup Scorpius's cheek, and in a hoarse voice Ron murmured, "All right?"

Ron was so entranced by the brush of those white-gold eyelashes against Scorpius's flushed cheeks that he nearly missed the muttered, "It's just -- I've not --"

"What?" Ron rasped out.

Scorpius stopped, swollen lips wet and parted as he looked up at Ron with apprehension. He swallowed, Ron's stiff length only a breath away from his mouth. "I've never," he tried again hesitantly before stopping.

And fuck if that didn't make Ron's cock twitch. He'd never been anyone's first -- not with Lavender, not with his wife. And here was this arrogant boy who walked around as though he'd tried everything twice, kneeling in front of Ron trembling and anxious how his revelation of innocence would play out.

"We shouldn't be here," Ron said abruptly.

"But you liked it," Scorpius insisted, his voice strained. He grasped Ron's hips as if to keep him in place. "Give me a chance --"

"Not -- I meant, not for the first time you've done anything like this. It shouldn't be in this sort of place." Ron jerked his head to indicate the men's room, the dingy stall, all of it.

It was only when Scorpius turned and pressed his lips against Ron's palm that Ron realized he was still cradling Scorpius's face. "You'll take me somewhere better next time, then," Scorpius whispered.

And then it was too late for anything like excuses, far too late to walk away and claim he didn't want this. Ron took a deep breath and touched his wand briefly to lock the door against anyone trying to enter.

Eyelashes fluttering, Scorpius slid his lips back down Ron's erection. He pulled off with a pop only to take Ron in again, tight and hot and wet and soft. Slim fingers slipped back, palming Ron's sac, stroking until Ron moaned.

"I'll tell you when," Ron whispered moments later, his voice shaky.

"No, don't, I want to," Scorpius mumbled, shooting him a resolute look before rubbing his lips against the head of Ron's cock and taking him back in.

Ron dropped his head back, feeling the flare of searing heat and the rush of blood through his body. "Oh, fucking hell," he gasped out, hips juddering forward as the entire world blurred and dissolved into a blissful haze.

He came back to himself, shaking on his legs, fingers tangled in soft silky hair, to see Scorpius's tongue darting out to lick at a stray drop on his lips. "Good?" Scorpius asked, voice quavering.

Ron hauled him to his feet, ignoring Scorpius's surprised cry and pulling him into his arms. A hard length pressed against his thigh, and he didn't waste time thinking he'd never imagined himself doing anything like this. Instead he tore open those stupid expensive jeans until he felt Scorpius's hard prick surge into his hand.

Scorpius inhaled sharply, eyes closed as he brushed his lips against Ron's neck.

Ron kept the pace of his tight fist steady as he tipped Scorpius's face up with his left hand and pressed their lips together. He'd never much minded the taste. And searching it out in Scorpius's hot mouth, on the tip of that clever tongue of his, the very first taste of it _Scorpius_ had ever had - Ron thrust his tongue in that mouth as though he owned it.

When Scorpius cried out, muffled against Ron's mouth, Ron pulled him closer, holding him through the tremors.

As Scorpius leaned his cheek against Ron's chest, panting softly, doubt again flooded back in, though a different sort than what Ron had experienced earlier.

"Scorpius," he began, his voice thick. He cleared his throat. "You should think about someone younger, someone . . . available --"

"What? No!" Scorpius said fiercely, pulling back to glare at Ron.

Ron tried a smile, finding the attempt only tightened his lips in a grimace. "You say that now, but you've hardly -- when you have the chance to experience more, you'll find someone better for you." Already he could feel a flicker of possessiveness in his gut at the thought of Scorpius with some imaginary younger unmarried man.

"It's only ever been you," Scorpius insisted. The red of his cheeks against his translucent pale skin made him look even younger, even more vulnerable. "Ever since I thought about anyone that way, it's always been that way." He dropped his gaze, resting his forehead against Ron's chest. "I want everything from you," he whispered.

So many things Ron should say in return, would say if he was a better man. But a kind of fierce triumph at being wanted so badly, at being the first, the only one -- the wash of this completely unexpected and precious victory swept through him, swallowing those words he knew he should have uttered, burying them deep.

"Then next time, we'll meet somewhere much better," he murmured against Scorpius's silky hair, feeling the shuddering sigh as Scorpius sagged against him in relief.


End file.
